thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rade Spectrus
Character Information Name: Rade Spectrus Height: 5'10 Age: 15 Hair: Spiked upwards, with black and red outlines in random spots. Eyes: A ghostly, glowing purple Zodiac Sign: Aries Birthday: April 15th District Reigon: Minnesota Moral Alliance: Neutral Tribute App Name: Rade Spectrus Age: 15 Gender: Male District: 0/1/2/3/4/5/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Molotov Cocktails, Flint & Steel Appearance : The middle man of the Spectrus Brothers, Rade has spiked hair with red and black streaks evenly divided throughout each spike. A joyful look on his face is always there, with hints of hyperactivity. His purple eyes glow day and night in and kind of light (ohey, I rhymed) Personality: Hyperactive, Willing, Dominant and a born Leader. He can get on anyone's good side somehow. Backstory: Being in the middle isn't always easy. Espcially if you're bewteen a satanic brother and a quiet philosopher. Rade Spectrus however, is the balance between the three brothers. "If I wasn't here, neither would Frade or Shade". Rade is the "family manager", being the one who as I stated before, keeps everyone in their place. An avid admirer of fire, Rade does have his odd habits. He likes crafting firestarters such as molotovs and such, testing them over at the abandoned part of the district. His favorite type of firestarter is flint and steel. He is amused by how simple items can cause such a large amount of chaos and destruction and he keeps a chest full of it in his room. His relationships with his brothers are in his favor, being a born leader and dominant speaker. Frade however, despises Rade due to the fact that Rade is older than him and treats him like a sheep. He also likes blades, collecting things ranging from a butterknife up to a grand ruler's sword. He admits to sometimes practicing a flaming sword by dipping the blade in tree sap. Rade is an awkward leader who can be lovable or a threat. Overall, he could be an all around firestarter in the games. Strengths: The pyro you've always wanted on your team, he is a genius as making and controlling fires. He has good aim with a crossbow and better accuracy with a blade. Rade is also a good and lovable leader, giving him an advantage in loyalty. Weakness: His hyperactivity can have him rush into things a bit too quickly without thinking. He also has a slight case of ADD, which is ironic since fires need full attention in order to be managed. Fears: As expected, he fears lar amounts of water. Near that, he feels small and helpless. Bloodbath Strategy: Run up and grab some sort of firestarter, food, and blade. After that just leave with your group, don't stay to fight with anyone. Games Strategy: He will lead (or at least try to) his group and leave flame traps above the paths they take. such as a tripwire traps that drops a molotov on whoever passes by. Of course he'll make sure he has someone to help with that. Feast Strategy: Go up and grab your bag, then light a fire around the mouth of the cornucopia to impede your enemies from reaching their things. Token: An empty lighter Alliance: Will ally with anyone, but he would like to be an anti-career mainly. Interview Angle: Be kind to the interviewer and show a leader's heart and spirit. Show that fire is no longer a sign of rebellion, but a sign of strength Mentor Advice: Rade, you got a nice little system going on here with those allies of yours. Don't get too soft on them, because I know they aren't being soft on you. Just.. don't pull a "stray dog" and let them walk all over you Trivia *Rade is my least favorite tribute, but I have no problem submitting him *As controversial this might sound, Rade was originally meant to be a conquistador terrorist who often jumped between districts, thus the reason why his name resembles "Raid". But I tamed his backstory and made him a Spectrus *Although never mentioned, he is ignored by his siblings a lot. Games Won Special Edition: The Halloween Games Category:District 0 Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:15 year olds Category:Mistfire333's Tributes Category:Siblings